Lampwick
Lampwick is a character from Pinocchio. He was voiced by Frankie Darro. He is based upon the character Candlewick from the Italian story Pinocchio. Although not confirmed specifically, Disney chief animator Fred Moore is credited for the appearance of Lampwick. Moore, who was responsible for the character's story arc, is believed to have added the red hair and buck teeth as a caricature of himself. Background He is a tough, older boy from the streets, who becomes friends with Pinocchio on their way to Pleasure Island. Based on the description of from The Coachman, he was most likely was chosen to go to Pleasure Island based due to his bad behavior. He laughs at all forms of authority, preferring to engage in more crooked activities like drinking and vandalizing. Lampwick is tall and slender, and sports red hair and buckteeth. He ends up turned into a donkey. His fate afterwards is unknown; however, his appearance as a human in several other places suggests he found a way to turn back to normal. Appearances Pinocchio Lampwick meets Pinocchio on the Coachman's stagecoach, and the two quickly become friends. Though Lampwick has never been to Pleasure Island, he has heard great things about the fun they can have there. Pinocchio and Lampwick spent their free time roughing up other boys, vandalizing property, smoking, eating, drinking beer, and playing pool. At the pool hall, it becomes apparent that they seem to be the only boys left at the park, though Lampwick doesn't seem to care, and doesn't even suspect anything to be awry. It could be more likely that the poolhall was where Lampwick and Pinocchio spent much of their time carousing while on the island, and it was missed by the Coachman and his hoods; thus, Lampwick was unaware of the other boys transforming into donkeys. When Jiminy Cricket arrives at the island trying to convince Pinocchio to leave, Lampwick is quick to shoot him down, stating Pinocchio was foolish to take orders from a "grasshopper". Jiminy is insulted, but Pinocchio defends him, saying that Lampwick is his best friend. After Lampwick continues to harass him, Jiminy leaves the two boys in a huff. In one of more frightening scenes, while he and Pinocchio are playing pool, drinking, and smoking, he and Lampwick start transforming into donkeys. First, he grows donkey ears, a tail, and his head completely transforms. The transformation is not painful, as evidenced by Lampwick's ignorance of his condition. However, this also creates a paradox in the film: Pinocchio does notice when his ears and tail grow in, even though Lampwick does not. It is theorized that Lampwick's overly-intoxicated condition led to his ignorance of the changes. When Pinocchio sees Lampwick's ears transform into donkey ears, he immediately stops drinking. Lampwick then grows a donkey tail (breaking his pants), complete with a long hairy black tassel that sweeps across the floor, prompting Pinocchio to stop smoking. After Lampwick's head completely changes, Pinocchio laughs at him when Lampwick asks if he looks like a "jackass," because he literally does. Lampwick doesn't notice these changes until he accidentally brays while laughing at Pinocchio, who had also brayed by accident when laughing at him. He covers his mouth with terror and asks "Did that come out of me?", to which Pinocchio nods. Lampwick then touches his mouth and notices it feels different. Then he touches his face and feels it covered in hair; finally he feels his ears. He sees them and asks what is going on. When he sees that he is half-donkey in a mirror, he panics and begs Pinocchio for help. All the while, Pinocchio was watching the whole thing, but had no idea what to do and could not think of any advice. Lampwick yells at Pinocchio to "call that beetle, call anybody", not realizing that Jiminy, having learned of the island's curse, was already on his way but would not be there in time to save Lampwick. Then Lampwick's hands and feet became hooves, and now his body was covered in hair. Lampwick cries for his mother as he is forced onto four legs and throwing off his hat, completing his transformation into a donkey. He loses his ability to speak, and begins braying and kicking wildly. He destroys the pool hall with his hind legs, breaks a mirror, kicks his clothes off leaving him naked (but since he is a donkey he did not seem to care), and then flees the scene braying in terror. It was never shown onscreen what happened to Lampwick, but he was likely sold by the evil Coachman. Lampwick can be seen as both a villain and ally of good in the film in two ways. As a villain, he influences Pinocchio into behaving the same way he does and antagonizes Jiminy, while as an ally of good, he befriends Pinocchio and stays in good terms with him until his awful fate. Who Framed Roger Rabbit He makes a cameo in the film in an Toontown poster advertising for smoking cigarettes with his donkey ears and tail from the original Pinocchio film. ''House of Mouse Gallery Foul.jpg|Lampwick on ''House of Mouse 400px-Polilla burro.jpg|Lampwick having turned completely into a donkey Jackass.jpg|Lampwick turning into a donkey while he is desperately calling for his mama. Trivia es:Polilla Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Males Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Children Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Disney on Ice characters